Escalada hacia tu corazón
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy está harto de encontrarse siempre con algún obstáculo en su camino hacia el corazón de cierto moreno de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo. One-shot, slash/yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de J. yo sólo hago que tengan tórridos romances entre ellos en mi imaginación y los hago sufrir en el papel.

**N.A:** Advertencias, este fic contiene slash muy suave, palabrotas y.. creo que nada más, no, no es lemon lo siento. Es un one shot y he de admitir que em encanta, sobre todo el principio, iba a ser una historia larga pero no me siento con capacidad suficiente como para desarrollarla por completo. ¡Disfrutar leyendo!

* * *

_No puedo más, es superior a mí. Tan cerca, tan real y verdaderamente cerca..._

_No pudo ser. Otra vez._

_No quiero seguir más. No quiero volver a estar al pie de la montaña, teniendo que subir a la cima de nuevo. Porque sé, que cuando esté a punto de rozar la cima con mis dedos... Se desvanecerá._

_Y volveré a estar al pie de la montaña._

_Y volveré a intentar escalar._

_Siempre la misma rutina._

_Siempre el mismo esfuerzo._

_Siempre el mismo fin._

_Nada._

_Joder estoy harto de pasar el mismo sufrimiento día tras día, para que siempre, siempre, haya un obstáculo que aún no haya superado... y vuelva a caer._

_Eres inalcanzable. Tan jodidamente inalcanzable como el primer día._

_Aunque hayan pasado ya más de diez años. Aunque lleve tantos años enamorado de ti._

_Cada vez que veo esos ojos verdes fijos en mi... se me parte el alma, por Merlín que juro que prefiero morir a verte desaparecer una vez más._

_Hace cuatro años me salvaste la vida, ¡me salvaste la vida!, pero te llevaste mi corazón contigo._

_Desde hace cuatro años no me levanto con la imagen de nadie más en la cabeza, no me acuesto con la imagen de nadie más en la mente. Solo existes tú._

_Aquella vez... aquella vez en la que me aferré a tus ojos como si de una escala de salida del infierno se tratase, nunca mejor dicho. Aquella vez que me salvaste de morir en las llamas del mismo maldito infierno que creó la guerra._

_Aquella vez fue el principio que lo cambió todo._

_Desde aquella vez no puedo olvidar a ese niño que actuaba como un adulto, al niño de los ojos bonitos, al de la sonrisa resplandeciente, a mi salvador... al niño que sobrevivió._

* * *

**Empezar de cero.**

Estoy tumbado en la cama, agotado, exhausto, ya no me quedan lágrimas de pérdida, de alivio, de tristeza, o de decepción, ni siquiera de alegría por haber sobrevivido.

Hace unas horas que estamos en casa y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza las imágenes de la masacre que acabamos de vivir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo los rostros de todos aquellos conocidos y amigos que han caído en esta absurda guerra.

Pero lo peor, peor aún que haber sido obligado a torturar y matar en contra de mi voluntad por mi propia familia, aún peor que ser torturado por no cumplir con mi cometido, es que veo su rostro por encima de todos.

Cierro los ojos y me asaltan los recuerdos: El rostro de Crabbe pidiendo auxilio antes de ser devorado por las llamas... Y ahí está, el pelo negro alborotado, los ojos verdes reflejando los destellos del fuego que me estaba quemando vivo, la cicatriz en forma de rayo como iluminada, y la mano tendida, la mano que fue mi escala de salida del infierno, el puente hacia la vida, mi salvación. Recuerdo cuando sólo éramos unos niños, sin llegar aún a pisar Hogwarts, yo le tendí la mano, le tendí una mano arrogante, superficial y que sólo buscaba alguien que aumentara mi poder y mi nombre. Yo era el gran Draco Malfoy, futuro príncipe de Slytherin, heredero de una de las más famosas familias del mundo mágico; y él era el famoso Harry Potter, aquel que derrotó al Señor-Oscuro, un poderoso aliado si jugaba bien mis cartas. Recuerdo que él rechazó mi mano en ese momento, y en ese mismo instante fue cuando comenzó mi odio hacia él.

Han sido siete años llenos de miradas acusadoras, bromas pesadas, encontronazos en los pasillos e insultos a las espaldas. Durante estos siete años Potter me ha perseguido por todas partes: en casa mi padre me recriminaba continuamente por qué él conseguía más cosas que yo, _Draco,¿se puede saber por qué has dejado que Harry Potter te ganara en el partido de Quiditch?, Draco, gorgonas galopantes, ¿se puede saber cómo has sacado peores TIMOS que Harry Potter?_; en el colegio _¡Potter, Harry! ¿Ha dicho Potter? ¿Ese Harry Potter?; Harry Potter; __al señor Harry Potter... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor... ; Potter ; Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veámos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter; Potter; Harry Potter;¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!; Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba; Potter Apesta; Potter; Harry Potter... _Y era yo quien les recriminaba a los demás que no se quitaban de la cabeza al maldito Potter.

¿Y qué me está pasando ahora? Que ahora soy yo quien no puede sacárselo de la cabeza. Una y otra vez, su rostro iluminado por las llamas, la sonrisa tímida de cuando nos vimos por primera vez, la expresión de triunfo cuando ganó la copa de quiditch, su rostro iluminado por las llamas, la mano que me tendió, su ojos evitando mi mirada cuando le atraparon los carroñeros...

-Maldito Potter- Mascullé.-, no me va a dejar en paz jamás.

Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No lo voy a permitir más. Harry Potter no me va a impedir rehacer mi vida. Volveré a ser el Draco Malfoy de siempre, el inferior a nadie, el indiferente, el multimillonario, yo. Y Harry Potter no va a poder impedírmelo.

Maldita sea. No puedo, no puedo seguir, no puedo dejarle. Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de él.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiais? Contármelo en un review.


End file.
